


Broken Heart, Broken Mind

by spnassbutttrash666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Author can't NOT have a happy ending, Depressed Gabriel (Supernatural), F/F, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer Is A Good Brother, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, POV Original Character, Post-Break Up, Protective Siblings, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnassbutttrash666/pseuds/spnassbutttrash666
Summary: Three years ago, Gabriel dated Sam Winchester. But, problems arose, and Gabriel left. He spent months with his younger brother and sister. With their help, he opened and ran a coffee shop, Sweet Wings Cafe. He is moving on. Until the one person he wanted to forget walks right through the door. Can Gabriel get his happy end? Or will everything fall through the metaphorical roof?





	1. Chapter 1

My brother always has been foolish, and quick to jump the gun. I kinda hoped, when he had ended things with Sam, that Sam would come and get Gabriel. But, no. I get a phone call, and the first thing uttered from the other end is;

_"Do you know where Gabriel is? The house is totally clean."_ I hung up immediately and comforted Gabriel. He lamented for a while, then with a bit of persuading, moved 5 states, and opened his own coffee shop. Castiel and I moved with him and helped him move and run the place. But, of course, bad luck tends to follow us everywhere.

* * *

 

I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, feeling really flushed after a 7-hour shift at the machines. The shop bell dings again, and a few seconds later, Gabriel runs to me.

"Shadow, can you take the counter?? Please??" He begs. I nod and go up. There, standing tall like he is welcome, is Sam Winchester. Or Douchebag, depending on your point of view. I cross my arms, setting my mouth in a hard line. He grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhh...Hi?"

"Oh, it's 'hi' now, is it?" I keep my eyes trained on him, watching every movement.

"Yeah, I guess so. Gabriel runs a nice place."

"Listen to me, Winchester. You don't get to talk about my brother. Order something, then go." He sighs, looking up at the menu.

"What's something that's least likely to put me in a diabetic coma?" He endeavors to joke.

"I can get a black coffee whipped up for you." I offer.

"Thanks. That'd be great."

"Cas, one plain black," I yell over my shoulder.

"Castiel works here too? Family business?"

"If by family, you mean people who haven't hurt Gabriel, then yes." Sam frowns and hands me the money for his coffee. Castiel comes out and glares at Sam.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Sam Winchester." Castiel turns tail and leaves.

"Does everyone here despise me?"

"Well, whaddya expect? You hurt Gabriel. Look, I'm not supposed to speak about this, but... he waited with Cas and me for a year, Winchester. And you didn't look for him after I hung up. We stayed in Lawrence for a whole year for you to make it up to Gabriel. I don't know what you were expecting, waltzing into here, but if it was a decent conversation, you're in the wrong place. Have a good day." I dismiss him, and he leaves, waving goodbye. I sigh and go into the back of the store, where we take our breaks. Gabriel is sitting there, playing with the locket around his neck.

"I can't do it, Shadow. I can't look at him again." He mumbles. I walk to him and envelope him in a hug.

"And you don't have to. Cas or I will serve him. That man always has a routine. We'll figure it out, so soon you won't have to see him at all."

"Thanks. I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, but I just can't deal with it again."

"It' your job to be a bother." I chuckle before my face becomes solemn again. "However, I get it. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again. I promise." I let him go, disheveling his hair.

"Hey!" He shouts, straightening his hair. I laugh, and Gabriel follows soon after. Castiel walks in, carrying a clipboard.

"So, profits are-Never mind." He walks out quickly, sending us into another fit of titters.

"I think we scarred him for life. Either that or he thinks we're insane." I say, holding my sides.

"That ship sailed long ago." Castiel's voice comes from the front. I roll my eyes, and Gabriel clears his throat.

"I better go discuss..business with Cassie. You do whatever." I nod and hang my apron up on a hook. I walk out the door, and to the library. I see Charlie sitting with Jo, and wave to them.

"Havin' fun?" I joke.

"Not really. But Jo wanted to get some extra study in and I wanted to spend time with her."

"You didn't have to come. It was your choice." Jo points out. I shake my head, a smile gracing my face.

"Oh, by the way, did ya know Sam Winchester is in town?" I ask.

"Sam? No. I thought...after the incident, you'd never see him again." Charlie frowns.

"So did I. But, nope. Bad luck just has to follow us everywhere. Poor Gabe's distraught. We're working on routines so he doesn't have to see Winchester, but...I just can't tolerate seeing him hurt again."

"Apparently, after you guys left and the house was put up for sale, Sam started looking. Questioned us all. We didn't tell him anything, but he kept asking. Heck, I think Dean copped the worst of it. Considering, you know, he's still seeing Cas. But like the rest of us, didn't utter a word. Didn't talk about you guys anywhere near Sam." Charlie says.

"I think I might talk with him. Thanks, Charlie, Jo."

"Later Shadow."I exit the library and make my way to the garage where Dean works. Through the doors, I can see him working on a 1985 Plymouth Voyager minivan. I whistle, getting his attention, getting a satisfying headbang in the mix.

"Better not think too hard today, Dean." I laugh. He flips me off, wiping his oily hands on a rag.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you too kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid." I pout.

"Sure. And I'm not dating your brother."

"Speaking of brothers..."

"Oh boy. I was going to say something, but this came in, and I totally forgot." He indicates to the vehicle.

"You knew Sam was coming here?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. While you're here, there's something else. Sam is actually working in the town. And...uh...he's staying with me." Dean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. My eyes widen, and a scowl set across my face.

"Staying with you? I see. In that case, lock your doors and windows."

"Why?"

"Because when Lucifer finds out, he's going to kill Sam. Literally. It took all of Gabriel refusing to let Luci go to stop him the first time."

"Shit. Sammy's in big trouble, isn't he?"

"You bet your ass he is. I'll do what I can, but it won't be much. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Mikey also had a go."

"So...should I get solid iron bolts?"

"Try a whole metal structure. I wouldn't be surprised if Mikey dropped a projectile on your place."

"That's right. He's a big government associate, ain't he?"

"Yep. He and Luci do some scary shit. Oh, add salt to your protection." I jest. "In all seriousness, be careful. Sam could get into some bad shit."

"Will do. Send Cas my love." Dean waves me goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah. Sap." I wave back, heading to the apartment I share with Gabe and Cas. I unlock the door, finding Gabriel passed out on the couch. I lift him up, which isn't very challenging considering I'm taller than him, but not taller than Dean or Sam. I gently put him down on his bed, covering him with his quilt. I sit at the kitchen table, sighing. Cas hands me a bottle of alcohol.

"Thanks," I mumble. I take a swig, groaning. "I swear, the one time the giant dumbass comes, it's the wrong time."

"I agree. He has quite the habit of appearing at the most inopportune moments."

"Ya know, as much as I'd love if they'd kiss and make up, life isn't that way. Hell, Gabe may end up hating Sam forever."

"Dean called. He said he is thinking about getting solid steel locks. Apparently, there is the danger of Michael and Lucifer finding out about Sam and dropping bombs and missiles on his house. Or something of that nature." Cas shrugs. I smirk, shaking my head.

"Yeah, well Mikey and Luci can be scary where the family is concerned."

"True. Speaking of which, what are we going to do about this Sam situation?"

"Honestly, there's not much we can do. Personally, I'd spill his guts slowly, then dismember him. But, it's not my decision. If Gabriel wants something done, then he can decide. Doesn't mean I ain't gettin' a few punches in though if the obligation arises."

"You know it won't do any good. I don't want you to hurt him, physically at least." Gabriel's voice comes from the doorway, making me jump slightly.

"Did we wake you?" I ask.

"Nah. Couldn't sleep. Nightmares." I nod my head, understanding from just the word 'nightmares'.

"I'm gonna get some dinner on. You feel like anything in particular?"

"Not really. Cas?" Gabriel turns his head to Castiel, who shakes his head.

"Real helpful guys. I think we have some leftover lasagna if you're good with that?"

"Sounds great," Gabriel says. Castiel nods his agreement. I heat up the lasagna, and everyone takes as much as they want. After dinner, I wash up, and Castiel and Gabe sit in the living room, watching something. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

My phone rings and I frown slightly. Nobody would be calling at this time. I pick up the phone, sighing.

"Hello?"

 _"Shadow? That you?"_ A low growl sounds in my throat, the voice hard to forget.

"How the hell did you get my number, Winchester?"

_"Dean."_

"Of course. What do you want?"

_"I want to talk to Gabe."_

"Not happening." I snap.

 _"Please. Just five minutes."_ I can practically hear the desperation in his voice.

"Give me a sec." I sigh. "Gabriel!" I yell out. Gabe comes over, an eyebrow raised. I put the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker, so I'll know if you try anything funny. Gabriel's here."

 _"Gabriel? I-it's Sam."_ Gabriel visibly stiffens, his eye darting back and forth from the phone to me.

"He can hear you," I say.

_"Thanks. Gabe-"_

"Don't call me that." Gabe whimpers.

_"Alright. Gabriel, I don't expect you to take me back or anything. God knows I was a shit boyfriend. But I would like for us to at least get along. Even if you just want to be acquaintances."_

"I-I can't..." Gabriel runs upstairs.

"Shit." I groan. "I'll call you back. Maybe." I hang up and run after Gabriel. The bathroom door is locked. I knock softly.

"Gabriel? Please let me in." No response. My heart races as my mind thinks the worst. I kick the door open. Gabriel is sitting in between the bath and sink. I kneel down to his level and place a hand on his shoulder. He raises his head, whimpering. He bursts into tears, launching himself at me. I wrap my arms around him, and he does the same, squeezing.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. I promise. He won't get anywhere near you unless you decide otherwise." I whisper. I lead Gabriel out of the bathroom, his hands still clinging to my shirt. We go into the library and sit on one of the chairs. Gabriel sits on my lap like a child would, sobbing. A rub his back, hushing him. When he calms down enough to form a coherent sentence, he rubs his eyes with his sleeves, hiccuping.

"I can't face him, Shadow. I can't even think about him."

"I know. It's all going to be alright. Cas and I will keep you safe. If you don't want to see or talk to him, then no one is going to force you. May need to identify his corpse though. Mikey and Luci will kill him when they find out." His eyes widened, and tears started to form again.

"P-please don't let them hurt him. Please, Shadow..." Gabriel pleads. I give him a sad smile, and he hugs me closer.

"Okay. I won't. Consider him protected. For now." I know that, even after all this time, and everything Sam's done, Gabriel still loves him. It broke him to leave. He's just guarding his heart now. He tried dating a few weeks ago, with his old flame, Kali. Stupid bitch tried to hurt him. Again. One of the upsides to him dating Sam; Kali wouldn't dare go near him. Everyone knew about Sam and Gabriel's break-up. I guess she just caught wind of it. She appeared nice and supportive at first. I retained a close eye on her though.

 

 

_**I remember, Gabriel was out at her place, and Cassie was seeing Dean. I was talking with Charlie about some computer troubles when a feeble knock sounded on the door. I hung up, and opened the door, only to find Gabriel leaning heavily on the stair rails, hyperventilating and bleeding profusely.** _

_**"Shit, Gabriel." I led him inside and sat him on the couch. I grabbed the first aid kit out from under the coffee table. Gabriel removes his shirt, self consciously crossing his arms over his middle. I sigh, checking his wounds. I wince at the depth of them. They seem to have been made with a blade of sorts, but not self-inflicted. I growl, making Gabe flinch.** _

_**"Sorry." I apologize. "I swear when I get my hands on that bitch..." I take an antiseptic solution out of the kit, and a clean cloth from the cupboards. I soak the cloth in the liquid and dab it on the cuts. Gabriel hisses in pain, tears running down his face. The remaining time I spend cleaning and patching Gabriel's wounds is spent in silent, bar the small whimpers emitted from Gabriel.** _

_**"What was it this time?" I ask.** _

_**"A-a knife."** _

_**"You can't keep going back to her, Gabriel." I sigh as I stitch up his last wound, "She's just going to keep on hurting you, and I'm going to end up killing her. We both know I can't go back to that place."** _

_**"I-I know. I just want to forget...him..." I wrap my arms around Gabriel as he sobs into my shirt.** _

_**"It's going to be okay. I promise."** _

 

I can't even keep that one measly promise. I look down at Gabriel, only to find him fast asleep. I carry him back to his bedroom and tuck him into his bed. I go into the living room, where Cas is Skyping Dean. I look at the clock. The time reads 11:30. I grab my phone and call Sam back. He picks up on the third ring.

_"Hello?"_

"It's Shadow. I did say I might call back."

 _"Oh, yeah."_ He clears his throat, groaning.  _"This is about Gabriel, isn't it?"_

"Yes. But it's something best said in person. Meet me out the back of Sweet Wings at about 5:30. Gabriel's shift ends at 5. I'll let you in through the back door, then we'll talk. Don't get caught." I warn.

_"Okay. Is that everything?"_

"Yep. See you tomorrow, Winchester."

 _"Bye."_ Sam hangs up, and I put my phone down. I go back to the living room, where Castiel is full on  _giggling_. 

"Castiel, go to sleep. You got an early shift in the morning." I sigh. Castiel pouts, saying goodbye to Dean. He shuts the laptop down and trudges to his room.

"Goodnight, Shadow."

"Night, Cas." I head to my own room, flopping on my bed. I try closing my eyes, but the thought of Gabriel waking up and taking drastic measures keeps spinning in my mind. Eventually, I succumb to a restless slumber.


End file.
